1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game for providing an entertaining and challenging means for learning arithmetic facts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,574; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,120; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,791; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,905; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,951; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,616.
While these games fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the board game of the present invention. The inventive game includes the steps of providing a game board having a plurality of playing spaces arranged in an equal number of rows and columns, providing two sets of playing markers, one set for each of two players, each set of playing markers being distinguishable one from the other, selecting the order of play, each player on his alternating turn placing a playing marker on a playing space until all of the playing spaces have a playing marker placed thereon, and allocating a numerical score to each player for each placement of a playing marker upon a playing space. The players are rewarded with successively higher scores for placing their playing markers upon the playing spaces in such manner that the playing markers are positioned upon the playing spaces in adjacent playing spaces.
In these respects, the board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a game primarily developed for the purpose of providing an entertaining and challenging means for learning arithmetic facts.